Bella
Childhood In her first life, she was born into a very poor family. She had to miss a lot of school because of her eye condition. She had one friend and there name was Hannah. She then got two friends Jake and Dare by going to a sleepover! They died by a person named Errorannah and there souls shattered. There essence remained so they reformed after 20 years. In her second life she was born into a wealthy family. She had a sister named Hannah and she remembered her first life. Hannah ran away on the same day as her birthday. From that day on the older kids picked on Bella. Bella ran away like her sister before her. Her Oldest Brother John tried to talk her out of it but failed. The rest of her childhood was underground with the Dreamers! Appearance She had many looks to fit her modes. They all are very different with few similarities! First Life Friendly mode She worn a Purple jacket that had sleeves to long for her arms. She had a pare of Black pants and a T-shirt under it so when it was hot outside and she was (alone/ with close friends) she could take off her jacket. Her T-Shirt said 'You are not integrity if you do not who the way'! She wore pink sneakers with a black line on the Middle top! Unfriendly mode She worn a Black shirt that says 'Go home and die' on it and Black pants with rips in them. She had on white shoes and if anyone got near them the person would go missing. She had a small hoodie around her waist and it was Blood red. This mode is the most rare to ever see. Second life Normal mode She wears normal clothing often showing her stomach and legs. Powerful mode She wears panties and a brawl. She has pockets in her panties so she can store her weapons. Knife, Whip, Piston, and Light saber. Her panties are Black with one Purple heart in the center on the front. Her brawl is the exact same! Genocide mode She wears a black T shirt with dust stained on it. She has on white pants stained with the dust of Many people. Her shirt is wet because the Player forced her to do genocide when she loved her friends. Abilities Whip- She can summon her trusty whip and it can trip people or damage them. Can not summon if there is to much Emotion in the room. Fast hit: 10 damage Charged hit: 30 damage Determined hit: 60 damage It dose 0 damage to Hannah. Knife- She can use her knife to hit people damage depends on LV! 1-5=20Damage 6-10=25Damage 11-15=30Damage 16-18=40Damage 19=60Damage 20=70Damage Light saber= Instant kill if hit can only use in Star wars related Universes! Pistol= 40 Damage or Instant kill if it hits the center of a soul. Code 0= She can Delete things if she is level 20 or Higher. Eve and Paint will not be in control. Detail on Weakness She can not control her emotions if she if full of Hate. She will delete and Create as the hate orders her to if she is unable to be freed. She can not be condoled by anything else! Category:Heros Category:Protecter Category:Deadly